helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released TBA Format DVD Recorded TBA ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: New Genesis Fantasy DX Spring 2011 Tour Next: Ultra Smart Spring 2012 Tour ]] Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ is Morning Musume's 2011 Fall concert tour, and is the last concert tour of Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai. Tracklist Disc 1 #OPENING #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - with Takahashi as the main vocals #VTR #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC1 (explanation of Sayashi’s return, Mitsui’s abscence and Takahashi’s thoughts) #Resonant Blue #Yamette yo! Sindbad #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ #MC2 - Tanaka Reina, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Silver no Udedokei - Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho; Rap: Niigaki Risa #Kono Ai wo Kasanete - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #MC3 - Takahashi, Niigaki #Suki na Senpai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa (On the monitor the footage of all 4 from 5th gen doing the song in 2002 at Saitama Super Arena concert was shown) #MC4 - Michishige, Tanaka #Denwa de ne - Takahashi Ai #VTR (From the members “Ai BELIEVE” talking about Ai-chan: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) #SONGS #Give me Love #MC5 #Special Medley: #*Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu - Takahashi, Niigaki, Tanaka #*Egao YES Nude #*Motto Aishite Hoshii no #*Guruguru JUMP #MC6 #OK YEAH! #Only you #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC7 #Bravo! Disc 2 #MC8 #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai #MC9 (graduation ceremony) #Tomo #Namidacchi Bonus 1 #Suki na Senpai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa; Special Guest: Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami; Recorded at Budokan September 29, 2011 Bonus 2 #Takahashi Ai, September 30, 2011, Nippon Budokan Document Bonus 3 *~From Members Ai Believe~ Comment Collection *#Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika *#Niigaki Risa, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *#Michishige Sayumi *#Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika *#Niigaki Risa Concert Schedule ;Morning Musume Concerts Trivia *This is Takahashi Ai last Morning Musume concert tour . *5th Generation members Ogawa Makoto and Konno Asami appeared as guests at the concert. *This is 9th generation members 2nd concert tour. 9b2ed50ee2258262806d110.jpg E07f5438849834deb04dd7f.jpg 173272.jpg Ai Believe (8).png 318690 10150317424335958 62908765957 8131110 123378261 n.jpg Ai Believe (18).PNG Ai Believe (16).PNG Ai Believe (11).png Ai Believe (10).png Ai Believe (17)..PNG Ai Believe (15).PNG Ai Believe (14).PNG Ai Believe (13).png Ai Believe (12).png 309249 10150405918440482 222292070481 10547871 1148055478 n.jpg 48015770e9282d67baa1858.jpg Ai Believe (9).png 38a27df4d97d70fb8edf336.jpg O0800059711518657232.jpg Ai Believe (4).jpg 173271.jpg 315831 10150405919375482 222292070481 10547872 2011776698 n.jpg Ai Believe (7).png Cdf10626908949c0b6bd621.jpg Ai Believe (6).jpg 2011093021410501400.jpg Ai Believe (1).jpg Ai Believe (5).jpg 2011093021410500400.jpg 6eb17190e1488c504df8dca.jpg B7c7cc5b4504d29ff7de374.jpg F27dfeaa1f5d434e9117441.jpg Ai Believe (19).jpg Ai Believe (3).jpg Sayuai6.jpg Ai Believe.PNG takashi ai graduation.jpg Ai Believe (2).jpg tumblr_mf7womWjkk1qmh95lo1_500.jpg mod_article30377542_1.jpg img20111021035438039.jpg tumblr_m7mx19nPYM1rtpznzo1_1280.jpg haruka4.jpg tumblr_lqzet1axpz1qa6eh5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6w84p9QSM1r84hvvo1_1280.jpg ayumi9.jpg Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9 Members Line-Up Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~